Lithium ion batteries are a type of rechargeable battery in which a lithium ion moves between a negative electrode and a positive electrode. A typical lithium ion battery may include a cathode, an anode, electrolyte, and a separator. In order to form the electrodes (cathode and anode), a slurry containing active material is coated on a collector followed by additional finishing steps to form the electrode. The degree of dispersion in slurry can play an important role in the performance of the electrodes and lithium ion batteries. In forming the cathode, poorly dispersed slurry could yield coating solution of locally non-uniform rheology within the bulk. The resulting uneven coating weight distribution during the coating process can cause decreased battery performance issues, such as slower transfer of energy into or out of the battery. For example, uneven coating of the cathode slurry onto the collector can occur. Also, the agglomeration of the particulate materials present in the slurry can cause quick clogging of filters used during the coating process resulting in increased downtime, as well as, pressure build-up upstream of the coating valve due to poor flow properties of the slurry.
Accordingly, alternative approaches for making a cathode slurry and a cathode are disclosed herein.